Yellow Sunshine
by bauer05
Summary: J. Daniel Atlas is in way over his head when he and the horsemen are asked to lay low as you're average family in a small town in Kansas. What happens when Danny's past starts to resurface? True identities are revealed and old habits return... A/N Dark themed. Contains drug use, self harm and sexual themes. Chapters 3 and onwards are now being co-written by the AMAZING JadeArgent!
1. Secrets

Secrets. Everyone has them. Things hidden so deep that no one will ever find out. But that's the point of secrets, right? Because in the end you're secrets are never safe and someone is always bound to find out.

I'm J. Daniel Atlas, the illusionist and self-proclaimed leader of the four horsemen. I'm assuming you've heard of us. If not then you must live under a (very large) rock. But I'll be nice and give you a quick overview. Basically, I'm one of four magicians invited to get into the Eye, we performed a series of shows where we performed daring stunts like robbing banks and our benefactor. What is the Eye you ask? Well, my clueless friend, the Eye is where all the great magicians go and it is where myself and the horsemen are now.

I always thought that after our year was over, I would go back becoming a street magician again. I didn't know how wrong I was. Dylan Rhodes, FBI Agent, fifth horsemen and mastermind behind all of our shows had recently told us that the FBI were on the search for us. So, now here we are in a small town in Kansas 'laying low' and acting as a family (not that we needed to because a year together made us a family).

The instructions were clear, act as a family, find jobs, make friends but the use of anything to do with our lives as magicians in public was banned. We were all given a new identity- The Harburns. Merrit was now my dad, with Henley and Jack as my younger siblings. A year with these guys was going to be hell and I sure hope that they wouldn't find out about my big secret.

**Heyy Guys,**

**Long time, no see. This is the first story I've written in awhile. I wonder what Danny's secret is? Anyways, what do you guys think? **

**Please, please, please follow and favourite this story. Please feel free to leave reviews (they make my day and motivate me to write longer chapters) and remember that constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Thanks guys,**

**Bauer05 :)**


	2. Blinded

Its been a week since we moved to Kansas. A week since my last hook up. I was given enough drugs to last me for a couple of months, but this town is so small and so... unsettlingly friendly. It's like a horror movie, everyone is so nice that I'm half expecting them to turn into some freaky ass murderers.

I walked down the pathway that lead to the small lake in the centre of town. No one comes here anymore. Apparently some kid called Jamie committed suicide here 12 years ago. They never found his body, only the stack of cards that he always carried around with him that were left floating aimlessly around the lake.

I sat down at the edge of the river bank and pulled out the small yellow package from my jacket. The package held a fine powdery substance that was labelled as 'Yellow Sunshine'. I quickly poured out the contents into my hand and snorted it. It took a mere 3 minutes for the drug to take effect. I laughed as fragile fairies chased each other over the lake, mermaids swam and sung in the crystal clear water and elves pranced about the waters edge beckoning me in. I walked over to the water leaving my jacket behind along with my stack of cards.

I swam further and further into the watery depths of the lake still laughing and smiling with all the happy noises. That was until I realised that the noises had stopped. An eerie silence crept over the water and the hairs on my neck prickled in pure, horrifying fear. Everything began to morph into nasty shades of reds and blues.

_Daniel. _

_Daniel. _

_DANIEL._

_DANIEL!_

_YOU KILLED HER! _

_YOU KILLED HER!_

"STOP IT, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" , I began to shriek as I tugged at my hair and clawed at my eyes.

I awoke to the sounds of the crickets chirping in the shadows of the trees surrounding the lake. It had to be at least after 10 at night. My eyes stung with blood and my body shivered as the cold wind blew onto my wet clothes. I walked to the nearest gas station to get cleaned up.

To say I was a mess was an understatement. It looked like someone had tried to murder me and I had only just managed to escape. My arms were covered in bleeding scratch marks and my eyes covered in long red scratch marks, my right eye was cloudy and blinded by the sheer force of how far my nails had dug in. I wasn't worried though. I was a _magician_ after all, an _illusionist _to be exact. This was a problem easily solved.

**Hi guys,**

**What do you think? So, Daniel is a drug addict and man, he has serious issues. What drug did he take? Who is this Jamie? Why did he kill himself? **

**All shall be answered soon. Perhaps not in the next chapter, or the one after that but mark my words, they will be answered!**

**Please, please, please follow, favourite and review (constructive criticism is always welcome). Remember that every review ensures you a longer and better chapter that is up quicker, your reviews motivate me and let my writing and your imagination run wild!**

**Stay Awesome,**

**Bauer05 :)**


	3. Memories

I woke up in a cold sweat. A collection of blurry memories clouded my mind. Memories that I had tried to shun, memories that I had tried to bury in the deepest corners of my soul under layers and layers of drugs and intoxicants. But ever since I came here, the memories are trying to break free, flashing before my eyes when my mental defence was the lowest. When I would be under the merciful intoxication of the Yellow Sunshine, or in the blanket of sleep, I would hear cheerful laughter...a soft touch on my hand...a tingling kiss on my cheek...at others I would hear a voice crying bitterly...a great shriek and a great splash and I would wake up from the trance, shivering and drenched in sweat and at the same time, a cold feeling gripping my heart. A feeling that until recently was completely alien to me- guilt.

I knew that the memory was threatening to break free from its cage and no amount of drugs would be able to chain it back. My conscience brain did not know what the memory held. But it knew that it was so powerful, that it could crumble my sanity to dust...

It was still dark outside as I walked along the deserted streets. The moon shone brightly in sky casting haunting shadows among the trees and buildings. I was returning to the lake. This time I had no intention of inhaling the sweet scent of Yellow Sunshine. No, I had a much darker intention.

I leant down and touched the shimmering, cold water. It felt cool and innocent against my tainted skin even though I knew that it was cursed. I stood up and pulled my ruby hilted silver dagger from my sleeve. Holding out my right arm in front of me, I began to cut into the veins. As the warm, scarlet blood trickled down my arm and into the water I began to chant:

_"Κύριέ μου,  
Σηκωθείτε από το σκοτεινό κόσμο σας,  
Οδηγός μου να ακολουθήσει διαδρομές εφιάλτης σας και  
με οδηγεί σε μια ζωή όπου δεν υπάρχει τίποτα, αλλά  
θάνατο και την καταστροφή, ο Δάσκαλος"_

A dark black cloud rose up from the water and a beautiful man stepped out. Silvery skin, dark eyes filled with hatred, ancient patterns covered his bare body and colossus black wings stretched out behind him. I looked up into his eyes and bowed.

"Master".

**Heyy Guys,**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! A BIG, MASSIVE, SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOME thanks to JadeArgent, who is now co-writing Yellow Sunshine from this chapter onwards. She has great ideas for the future of this story and will definitely make it better, more secretive and darker than what it was. Please don't forget to follow, favourite and review (every review grants you better and longer chapters because reviews are motivating), please remember that all constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Stay Awesome,**

**Bauer05 :D**


	4. Sealed

**Co-Author- JadeArgent (Don't forget to favourite this author and read her stories :D)**

_A dark black cloud rose up from the water and a beautiful man stepped out. Silvery skin, dark eyes filled with hatred, ancient patterns covered his bare body and colossus black wings stretched out behind him. I looked up into his eyes and bowed._

_"Master"._

* * *

The demon stared at the young man in front of him. The sweet scent of power practically radiated of his pale skin. It had been a long, hard, perilous journey through the depths of hell, where he had been banished for an eternity by the Eye. Oh the plans that Aka Manah had in store for this radiant being were brilliantly evil. After all, he is the demon of evil deeds.

* * *

I stood up from my bow. My Master seemed to be staring straight into my soul, the feeling was unnerving and sent trembles of fear skyrocketing throughout my body.

"My Lord, I pledge myself to you. I give you my soul as a peace offering between us"

The Demon contemplated my offer for a minute of so before he spoke up in silky, almost snake-like hiss, "Your soul is a small price to pay for what you want in return, is it not?"

"My Lord, my soul is all I can offer you."

"Then there is no deal", he spat before turning to walk back into the dark pit of tormented, twisted faces that formed the cyclone of screaming shadows.

"WAIT!," I needed this, more than anything, "What do you need me to do?"

Aka Manah turned around from the shadows, his lips curled into an intimidating snarl, the evil glint in his eyes made it almost impossible to turn away.

"In return for my help of finding this mysterious, yet absolutely... fascinating creature, I want her life. Every. Last. Bit!"

I trembled as fear once again ran itself through my veins. I didn't know who I was looking for or if I had met her before, but before I knew it I had answered and sealed the deal with a kiss.

I was immediately pulled into a dark memory.

_Uncontrollable rage and fear._

_The wind and rain blowing through my hair and landing harshly on my skin._

_A splash of water._

_A gasp for air._

The deal was sealed and the weight of it began to settle. I was taking the life of an innocent girl, who I wasn't even sure existed. There was no going back now.

**Hey guys,**

**I'm super sorry that I haven't been able to update in awhile, I lost my motivation a bit for this chapter but luckily I managed to pull through. It didn't turn out as good as I'd hoped but hopefully the next chapter will be better. Please, I need your reviews and feedback in order to improve my writing and strengthen the storyline. Constructive criticism is always welcome and don't forget to follow and favourite. Again, I'm extremely sorry about how long it took me to update.**

**Stay Awesome,**

**Bauer05 :)**


End file.
